powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 6
Info Appearance He had a rather well build body and was quite short, and looked rather mature. He has a long purple hair and a beautiful woman-like face, even his voice sound like woman. Although he is a man but people always mistook him as a women. Personality He is a laid-back person but also a hard-working and knowledgeable person who takes on his duty very seriously. Powers Dragonewt Physiology: He is an humanoid dragon which is in the size of a regular human with scales, horns, claws, fangs, wings, and a tail. *Supernatural Condition - As a Dragonewt '''he gain most of the strength,speed,agility,etc of her race. He strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. *Scale Manifestation - He can grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability whenever she want. *Dragon Magic - He has the ability to wield dragon form of magic to cast spells and other magical styles. *Draconic Element Manipulation - Ice Dragon *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Breath - Ice Breath *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue *Tail Manifestation *Wing Manifestation '''Weapon Master: He has master every weapon ever exist. All Languages: He can speak,write,read,etc all language. Ice Dragon Form: He can transform into an Ice Dragon. In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and ice that come out from the skin or "grow" on the skin, while in full form the body is composed only by ice. *Elemental Embodiment (only in full form) *Infinite Resurrection (only in full form) Ice Incarnate: Mao is a physical manifestation of the element of ice. He has limitless control over it. *All Ice-Based Abilities *Cold Immunity *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Constructs *Esoteric Ice Manipulation *Ice Manipulation/Snow Manipulation *Ice Mimicry/Snow Mimicry *Ice Negation *Primordial Ice Manipulation The Wisdom: Mao intellectual faculties (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. He can always make the wisest decision regardless of any situation and can also avoid any further mistakes. Self Dimension: Mao possess a small dimension that he can acess anytime at anywhere. He can put his weapon,food,..etc there and take them out whenever he want. Power Mastery: Mao has mastered all his ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Abilities Frost Infusion: Mao can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with ice/cold, empowering and energizing them and allowing her to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, causing the freezing sub-zero properties to damage and freeze almost anything. *Absorb and/or generate ice/cold. **Ice Ball Projection **Ice Beam Emission *Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. *Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Ice Aura to manifest infusing ice/cold outside the target. **Cryokinetic Constructs to shape the ice/cold into various forms. *Freezing Slash Summon Ice Beast: Mao can summon a magical beast from Ice. Mostly the beast he summon has ice power. *'Summon' Nuckelavee: Mao can summon Nuckelavee.' '''A winter monster from the Orkney Islands that has the appearance of a horse with the upper body of a man coming out of the middle of its back. The head of the man-like part is three times too big and rolls back and forth and its arms are too long so that they drag on the ground. The legs of the creature have fin-like appendages. *'Summon Mahaha': Mao can summon '''Mahaha'. A thin but strong humanoid creature, it is ice-blue in color, cold to the touch, with hair that is long and frozen stiff. It is shirtless and barefoot, being unbothered by the cold. An unnerving smile is plasted on its face. *'Summon Yuki-Onna': Mao can summon Yuki-Onna. A spirit of a beautiful woman who perished in the snow. She is associated with winter. *'Summon' Kuraokami: Mao can summon Kuraokami 'one of the gods associated with the valleys (as opposed to the mountains) and is the god of rain and snow. *'Summon Chenoo: Mao can summon Chenoo ,'a human being who committed cannibalism and refused to feed the starving and caused the human heart to freeze and turn to pure ice, taking the shape of a small human figure. *'Summon Ikuutayuq: Mao can summon Ikuutayuq, 'a monster that plays with its victims until they die with its form of torture is so much more sinister and nightmare-inducing than tickling its victims to death. *'Summon Ijiraq: Mao can summon Ijiraq, a spirit of someone who wandered too far into the cold north and frozen wastes and got caught between life and death, it is a shape-shifter that can take any form, though it can never disguise its blood-red eyes. *'Summon Barbegazi': Mao can summon Barbegazi, a gnome that covered in white fur and have pointed ears and a long white beard from which clumps of icicles hang. *'Summon Yeti': Mao can summon Yeti, a tall, upright ape-like creature. *'Summon Snow Wasset: ' Mao can summon Snow Wasset, a migratory weasel-like animal that hibernates during summer and hunts in the winter. *'Summon Ded Moroz: ' Mao can summon Ded Moroz, the Russian version of Santa Claus, Ded Moroz or "Old Man Frost" wields a magical frost staff and has a granddaughter helper called the Snow Maiden. *'Summon Boreas: ' Mao can summon Boreas ,a Greek god of the north wind. *'Summon Khione: ' Mao can summon Khione, Daughter of Boreas, Khione is the Greek goddess of snow. *'Summon Pamola: ' Mao can summon Pamola, ' the guardian of Mount Katahdin, the largest mountain in Maine, and causes cold weather. It has the head of a moose, the body of a man, and the wings and feet of an eagle. *'Summon Skadi: ''' Mao can summon '''Skadi ,a Norse giantess associated with winter, wolves, mountains, skiing, and archery. *'Summon Koguhpuk: ' Mao can summon Koguhpuk , 'an Inuit monster lives underground to avoid the rays of the sun and comes out only during winter. Mammoth carcasses are often believed to be this creature and are likely the source of the myth. *'Summon Jack Frost: '''Mao can summon '''Jack Frost, a fairy, sprite, or spirit said to be the personification of frost, snow, ice, and winter, as well as being responsible for changing the colors of the leaves in fall and nipping at your nose, fingers, and toes in the cold weather. He has no clear-cut appearance, but most picture him as being sprite-like with pointed ears and covered in frost. Hex: Mao has the ability to put something/someone under a spell. He can manipulate certain means of magic to accomplish his goals. *Beauty Inducement *Blessing Manipulation *Buffering *Curse Manipulation *Damage Manipulation *Downgrading *Effect Stacking *Illusion Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Mesmerizing Presence *Mental Manipulation *Persuasion *Probability Manipulation *Quality Enhancement *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Support Powers *Transmogrification *Worthiness Enchantment *Enchanted Allure All Magic : Mao has access to all magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Techniques Sword Style: *'13th Dance: Twister': This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately. *'14th Dance: Boomerang': This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent. *'28th Dance: Cutting Steel': Here an horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through rock and metal using only a wooden stick. *'35th Dance: Marionettes': A type of sword skill that use resonance to damage the enemy from the inside. *'Falling Leaves': This is a technique that delivers a rapid strike to the opponent's head, abdomen and back of the knee. *'Full Moon Rampage': This is a technique where the user rapidly strikes at the opponent in high speeds and inflicting heavy damage at different angles. *'Heaven Splitter:' A technique that has a very wide vertical range, essentially slicing clouds or splitting a mountain in half. Swordless Style: *'1st Dance: Faucet': For this technique Mao grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. he usually uses this when he is enraged and unarmed. *'Bare hand Slice': It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category. *'Piercing Pulse': It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Divine Finger Burst': A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood. *'Unrivaled Technique: Final': A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch. Equipment Ice Sword: A sword that made completely from Ice. It can freeze almost anything and it sharp enough to cut through almost any object. The sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is straight blade. Dragon Sword: A sword that made from his dragon energy. It has the same power as the Ice Sword '''but when he channer his energy into the sword, it will change into the dragon shape and he can control it using his link with the sword. Dragon Sword blade is black with a distinct white hardening line and its hand-guard has dragon-like edges. Its hardening line is white colored and Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. '''Elemental Sword: A sword that made from all the Elemental, It can absorp all elemental but repel it. The more elemental it absorp, the more powerful it will become. It is a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. 666 Sword: This is a sword that Bin create and give to Mao. It look just like a normal broadsword and even weaker than all Mao Sword, but it is a magically sharpened sword with the ability to slice through armor like paper and its sharpness is just one of it abilities. In fact, the sword can transform into 666 different kind of weapon. The sword has purple handle and dark blade, it is cover with a purple sheath. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. '''Ox Phone: '''Is a smartphone that was create by Bin. It use completely diffirent apps and system with unlimited capacity. Bin give this phone to Mao to contact with him. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts